galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Add-on: The Solar System
This page is currently undergoing maintenance and is not to be edited by anyone other than User:Ohwrotcod. The Solar System Add-on brings the Earth back into Galaxy on Fire. With the Solar System Add-on the Player will be able to purchase the dwarf planet Ceres for 150 million credits after completing a mini storyline. Storyline Title: Ceres Rising Synopsis The arrival of a rogue planet in the Solar System sparks immediate interest from governments to companies to gangs. With the Inheritence of the rogue planet up for grabs everyone is trying their best to get there and claim it. Everyone but the Terrans who own all planets in the system is unstrategically position to take control so interest in the dwarf planet Ceres sparks. With everyone trying to conquer both planets can Maxwell stop a major intergalactic war and get there first? Ships Space Shuttle The Space Shuttle was the first re-usable spacecraft made by the Terrans of Planet Earth. The ship was mainly used for cargo transportation to and from the ISS the first spacestation made by the Terrans. Jupiter Fire Valkamaar Planets Mercury Faction: Terran Security: Average Tech Level: 7 Jumpgate: No Mercury is the innermost planet in the solar system. Mercury has no atmosphere which made it inhospitable to life. The Terrans managed to procure a space station but had to put on an exceptional amount of heat shields. Venus Faction: Terran Security: Average Tech Level: 9 Jumpgate: No Venus although the most similar planet to Earth in the Solar System is one of the most inhospitable. The Space Station orbiting Venus also needed heat shields though it was less than the Station orbiting Mercury needed. Earth Faction: Terran Security: Secure Tech Level: 10 Jumpgate: Yes Earth is the homeworld of the Terrans and many other species. Earth has one moon. Terrans had industrialised the Planet many years before they finally reached Space. The Earth Space Station is the finest in the Galaxy, with massive ranges of Ships, Weapons, Commodities and more. The Earth Space Station is the only place you can buy the retro Earth Space Shuttles, the first interstellar spaceship the Jupiter Fire and the more technologically advanced Valkamaar. Mars Faction: Terran Security: Average+ Tech Level: 9 Jumpgate: No Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun. It is relatively small. Mars has two moons Phobos and Deimos. The Martian surface plays host to a variety of colonies (mostly Terran). Ceres Faction: Unknown Security: Unknown Tech Level: Unknown Jumpgate: Available to Build Ceres is a dwarf planet located within the Asteroid Belt. Due to it's strategic position in the Solar System it is very desirable among military figures and leaders. It is the main part of the mini storyline of the Add-on. After completion of storyline Ceres becomes available to buy for 150 million credits. The Player is then able to build a Jumpgate for the planet, increase it's Tech Level by adding things to the shop, purchase a security force and have a personal armoury. Jupiter Faction: Terran Security: Average Tech Level: 9 Jumpgate: No Jupiter is a Gas Giant in the Solar System. It is the largest planet in that particular system. Being a Gas Giant it is not habitable but fortunately Terran technicians and scientists managed to create sky cities that float on the winds of Jupiter. Saturn Faction: Terran Security: Average Tech Level: 8 Jumpgate: No Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun. It is distinguishable for it's beautiful rings which are popular for miners, traders and tourists. Saturn has sky cities like Jupiter. Uranus Faction: Terran Security: Average Tech Level: 7 Jumpgate: No Uranus is the seventh planet from the Sun. It is visited often by tourists because of it's unusual axial tilt. The prototype of the Jupiter Fire made it all the way here before it's engines stalled due to sub-zero temperatures. Neptune Faction: Terran Security: Average Tech Level: 7 Jumpgate: No Neptune is the eighth planet from the Sun and the furthest planet away from it, with Pluto being reclassified as a dwarf planet like Ceres. The profitable ore Orichalzine was first found around Neptune. Pluto Category:Systems Category:Ships Category:GoF2 Category:GOF Category:Fan Fiction